creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
La padrona di casa
Billy Weaver stava viaggiando da Londra nel treno del tardo pomeriggio, prese una coincidenza a Swidon durante il tragitto e quando arrivò a Bath erano circa le nove in punto della sera e la luna stava iniziando a spuntare oltre le cime delle case opposte alla stazione, nel sereno cielo stellato. L’aria era di un freddo mortale, e il vento era come delle lame di ghiaccio conficcate nelle guance. “Mi scusi” disse, “ma c’è un onesto ed economico hotel, non troppo distante da qui?” “Provi il The Bell and Dragon” rispose il portabagagli, indicando verso la strada. “Potrebbero esserci ancora posto ed accettarti... Si trova a circa un quarto di miglio da qui, dall’altra parte della strada.” Billy lo ringraziò e afferrò la sua valigia, approcciandosi poi a percorrere quel quarto di miglio che lo separava dal The Bell and Dragon. Non era mai stato a Bath prima di allora. Non conosceva chi ci viveva. Il Signor Greenslade, il capoufficio, gli aveva raccontato che fosse una splendida cittadina. “Cercati da solo l’alloggio” aveva detto “e dopodichè riferiscilo al direttore della filiale, non appena ti sarai sistemato.” Billy aveva diciassette anni. Stava indossando un nuovo cappotto blu marino, una nuova lobbia marrone e un nuovo completo anch’esso di tinta marrone, si sentiva a proprio agio. Camminò svelto lungo la strada. Stava cercando di fare ogni cosa con sveltezza in quei giorni. La sveltezza, si era convinto, era una delle caratteristiche che avevano in comune tutti gli uomini di successo. I pezzi grossi della sede della sua filiale erano sempre vivaci e svelti, tutto il tempo. Erano sorprendenti. Non vi erano negozi in quella larga strada che stava percorrendo, solo una fila di alte case da ambedue i lati, tutte identiche. Avevano verande e colonne e quattro o cinque gradini che conducevano alle porte di entrata, era ovvio che, molto tempo prima, quelle case fossero delle residenze molto chic. Ma ora, anche nell’oscurità, egli poteva notare che la vernice si stava scheggiando dalle porte e dalle finestre di legno, e che le grandi facciate bianche erano macchiate e crepate dall’abbandono. Improvvisamente, in una finestra al piano di sotto che era ben illuminata da un lampione situato a poche iarde di distanza, Billy vide un cartello d’avviso, appoggiato dall’interno contro il vetro. Vi era scritto BED AND BREAKFAST. Vi era un vaso di crisantemi gialli, alti e bellissimi, disposto appena sotto l’avviso. Smise di camminare. Si avvicinò un po’. Delle verdi tende (di qualche vellutato materiale) erano appese, ciascuna da un lato della finestra. I crisantemi apparivano magnifici a fianco ad esse. Si avvicinò ancora di più e sbirciò attraverso il vetro la stanza, e la prima cosa che vide fu un vivace fuoco bruciare nel focolare. Sul tappeto di fronte al fuoco, un piccolo e carino bassotto era accucciato, addormentato, con il suo naso nascosto nella pancia. La stanza, almeno per quello che lui riusciva a vedere in quella semi oscurità, era arredata con mobili molto graziosi. C’era un pianoforte a mezza coda, un grande divano, e varie paffute poltrone; e in un angolo vide un grande pappagallo nella gabbia. Gli animali erano, solitamente, un buon segno in un luogo come quello, si disse Billy, e tutto sommato, gli sembrò che sarebbe stata una bella casa in cui soggiornare. Di certo sarebbe stata più confortevole del The Bell and Dragon. D’altra parte, un pub sarebbe stato ancora più ideale rispetto a quella pensione. Ci sarebbero state birra e freccette, la sera, e un sacco di gente con cui chiacchierare, e sarebbe stato probabilmente ben più economico. Era già stato un paio di notti in un pub e gli era piaciuto. Non era invece mai stato in una pensione e, ad essere onesti, era anche un po’ spaventato da esse. Solo il nome, evocava in lui immagini di acquosi cavoli, avide padrone di casa, e un intenso odore di aringhe affumicate nel soggiorno. Dopo aver rabbrividito al pensiero di tutto ciò, nel freddo, per due o tre minuti, Billy decise che avrebbe camminato ancora un po’ per dare un’occhiata anche al The Bell and Dragon, prima di scegliere dove alloggiare. Si voltò per andarsene. E ora una cosa strana gli capitò. Era nell’atto di fare un passo indietro per voltarsi, dando le spalle alla finestra, quando di tutto punto il suo sguardo venne catturato, e trattenuto, da quel piccolo avviso. BED AND BREAKFAST, diceva. BED AND BREAKFAST, BED AND BREAKFAST, BED AND BREAKFAST. Ogni singola parola era come un grande occhio nero che lo fissava attraverso il vetro, lo tratteneva, lo obbligava, lo forzava a stare dov’era e non andare via da quella casa, e la seconda cosa che lui fece fu muoversi dalla finestra verso la porta d’ingresso, salendo gli scalini antecedenti ad essa, e raggiungere il campanello. Suonò il campanello. In una lontana stanza ne udì il suono, e subito dopo – doveva essere stato subito poiché lui non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di togliere il dito dal campanello – la porta si aprì e una donna si trovava in piedi dietro essa. Normalmente, quando suoni un campanello, devi aspettare almeno un’attesa di mezzo minuto prima che la porta si apra. Ma questa signora era come una scatola a molla. Lui aveva suonato il campanello – ed ecco che lei era spuntata fuori! Lo aveva fatto balzare. Lei sembrava essere dai quarantacinque ai cinquant’anni, e nel momento in cui lei lo vide, gli rivolse un caldo sorriso di benvenuto. “Prego, entrate pure” disse gentilmente. Fece un passo di lato, tenendo la porta ben aperta, e Billy si ritrovò ad avanzare all’interno della casa automaticamente. La costrizione, o più accuratamente, il desiderio di seguire quella donna in quella casa era incredibilmente forte. “Ho letto l’avviso nella finestra” disse lui, restando fuori dalla porta. “Sì, lo so” “Vorrei chiedere una stanza” “È già tutto pronto per te, caro” rispose l’altra. Aveva un faccino tondo e roseo, e due gentili occhi blu. “Stavo andando verso il The Bell and Dragon” le raccontò Billy. “Ma l’avviso alla vostra finestra ha catturato l’attenzione dei miei occhi.” “Caro ragazzo” disse lei, “perché non entri, anziché startene lì fuori al freddo?” “Quanto costate?” “Cinque sixpence a notte, colazione inclusa.” Era incredibilmente economico. Era ancora meno della metà che si aspettava di pagare. “Se è troppo” aggiunse lei, “forse potrei ridurre il prezzo di un pochino. Desideri anche un uovo per colazione? Le uova sono molto costose in questo periodo. Costerebbe un sixpence in meno senza l’uovo.” “Cinque sixpence vanno bene” rispose lui. “Penso mi piacerà molto alloggiare qui.” “Ne ero sicura. Prego, entra.” Lei sembrava terribilmente gentile. Era proprio come la madre del migliore alunno della scuola che dava il benvenuto all’amichetto del figlio che avrebbe dormito la notte di natale nella sua casa. Billy si tolse il cappello e si avvicinò all’appendiabiti. “Appendilo pure lì” disse la signora, “e permettimi di aiutarti col tuo cappotto.” Non c’era nessun cappello e nessun altro cappotto all’entrata. Non c’erano nemmeno ombrelli, nessun bastone da passeggio – niente. “Abbiamo questa casa tutta per noi” disse lei, sorridendogli da sopra la spalla mentre iniziava a salire al piano di sopra. “Come vedi, non molto spesso ho l’occasione di avere un ospite nel mio piccolo nido.” La donna sembra un po’ fuori di testa, si disse Billy. Ma per soli cinque sixpence a notte, chi se ne importava di ciò? “Avrei pensato che lei sarebbe stata sommersa da clienti” disse lui cordialmente. “Oh, lo sono, mio caro, lo sono, certo che lo sono. Il problema è che sono incline a essere un po’ esigente e accurata – se capisci cosa intendo.” “Ah, certo.” “Ma sono sempre pronta. Tutto è sempre pronto, giorno e notte, in questa casa, solo nella possibilità che, prima o poi, un giovane e adatto gentiluomo arrivi. Ed è un gran piacere, mio caro, è proprio un immenso piacere quando ogni tanto apro la porta e vedo qualcuno che è esattamente ideale.” Era arrivata a metà della scalinata quando si fermò, mantenendo una mano sulla ringhiera della scala, voltando il suo volto verso Billy e sorridendogli con le pallide labbra. “Come te.” Aggiunse, i suoi occhi blu osservarono lentamente dall’alto il corpo di Billy, per tutta la lunghezza, fino ai suoi piedi, per poi tornare su. Sul pianerottolo del primo piano lei disse, “Questo piano è il mio.” Salirono le scale fino a giungere al secondo piano. “Mentre questo qui è tutto tuo” esclamò. “Qui c’è la tua stanza. Spero davvero ti possa piacere.” Lo accompagnò in una piccola ma affascinante camera, accendendo le luci poco dopo essere entrata. “Il sole mattutino arriva giusto giusto dalla finestra, Mr. Perkins. È Mr. Perkins, vero?” “No,” rispose lui, “è Weaver.” “Mr. Weaver. Che bello. Ho messo una bottiglia d’acqua tra le lenzuola. Non è un grande comfort avere una bottiglia di acqua in un letto con delle belle lenzuola pulite? Inoltre puoi accendere il fuoco del gas in qualsiasi momento, nel caso avessi freddo.” “Molte grazie” disse Billy. “Davvero, grazie tantissimo.” Egli notò che il copriletto era stato rimosso e che le lenzuola erano state ordinatamente piegate verso un lato, il tutto pronto per ospitare qualcuno. “Sono così felice che tu sia arrivato,” disse la donna osservandolo ardentemente. “Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi.” “Va tutto bene,” rispose brillantemente Billy. “Non si deve preoccupare per me.” Poggiò la sua valigia su una sedia e iniziò ad aprirla. “E a proposito della cena, mio caro? Sei riuscito a mangiare qualcosa prima di venire qui?” “Non sono affamato nemmeno un po’, grazie,” rispose. “Penso che andrò solo a letto il prima possibile, poiché domani devo alzarmi presto e riferire il tutto al mio ufficio.” “Molto bene, allora. Ora ti lascio pure così puoi sistemare i tuoi bagagli. Ma prima che tu vada a letto, saresti tanto gentile da passare prima al salotto del piano terra e firmare il libro? Tutte le persone devono farlo, è una delle regole di questa pensione, e noi non vogliamo rompere nessuna regola saltando questo procedimento, no?” Lo salutò lei muovendo la mano, uscendo velocemente dalla stanza e chiudendo la porta. Ora il fatto che la padrona di casa fosse un po’ pazza non preoccupava più Billy. In fondo, non solo era innocua – non c’erano dubbi a proposito – ma possedeva anche un animo dolce e generoso. Immaginò che probabilmente ella avesse perso un figlio durante la guerra, o qualcosa del genere, e non fosse mai riuscita a superarlo. Un paio di minuti più tardi, dopo aver sistemato la sua valigia ed essersi lavato le mani, trotterellò giù dalle scale fino al piano terra, ed entrò nel piccolo soggiorno. La proprietaria non c’era, ma il fuoco era ancora acceso nel camino e il piccolo bassotto stava ancora dormendo di fronte ad esso. Quella stanza era meravigliosamente calda e accogliente. Sono davvero un ragazzo fortunato, pensò Billy, strofinandosi le mani. Questo era poco ma sicuro. Trovò il libro degli ospiti sopra il pianoforte, aperto, perciò prese la sua penna e vi scrisse il suo nome e il suo indirizzo. Vi erano solo altre due firme sopra la sua e, come molte persone fanno, iniziò a leggerle. Una apparteneva a Christopher Mulholland, da Cardiff. L’altra a Gregory W. Temple, da Bristol. Quello era divertente, pensò. Un campanello suonò nella sua testa. Dove aveva già sentito quell’inusuale nome? Era per caso un vecchio compagno di scuola? No. Magari era uno dei tanti ragazzi che aveva avuto sua sorella, forse, o un amico di suo padre? No, no, non era nulla di tutto ciò. Posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul libro. Christopher Mulholland, 231 Cathedral Road, Cardiff. Gregory W. Temple, 27 Sycamore Drive, Bristol. A pensarci bene, anche il secondo nome gli suonava famigliare quanto il primo. “Gregory Temple?” pronunciò ad alta voce, scavando nella sua memoria. “Christopher Mulholland…?” “Che ragazzi affascinanti” rispose una voce dietro di lui. Billy si girò e vide la proprietaria entrare nella stanza con un grande vassoio per il the argentato in mano. Lo teneva ben saldo di fronte a lei, e anche abbastanza in alto, come se quel vassoio fosse le redini di un vivace cavallo. “Mi suonano in qualche modo famigliare,” disse lui. “Ah sì? Interessante.” “Sono quasi sicuro di averli già sentiti prima d’ora. Non è strano? Probabilmente erano sul giornale. Ma in qualunque caso, non erano molto famosi, no? Intendo, non famosi giocatori di cricket, di calcio o di qualcosa di simile?” “Famosi,” ripeté lei, poggiando il vassoio con il the sul basso tavolo di fronte al sofà. “Oh no, non penso fossero famosi in quel senso. Ma erano straordinariamente affascinanti, entrambi, te lo posso giurare. Loro erano alti e giovani e belli, mio caro, esattamente come te.” Ancora una volta, Billy abbassò lo sguardo verso il libro. “Guardi qui,” disse, dopo aver notato le date delle due firme. “L’ultima data è di ben due anni fa.” “Ah sì?” “Sì, senza dubbio. E Christopher Mulholland è di quasi un anno prima – più di tre anni fa.” “Povera me,” disse la donna, scuotendo la testa ed emettendo un delicato sospiro. “Non l’avrei mai detto. Come vola veloce il tempo, non è così, Mr. Wilkins?” “È Weaver,” ripetè Billy. “W-e-a-v-e-r.” “Oh, certo!” stridì lei, sedendosi sul sofà. “Come sono sciocca. Mi scuso. Mi entra da un orecchio ed esce dall’altro, ecco come sono io, Mr. Weaver.” “Sa una cosa?” iniziò Billy. “La cosa che è veramente incredibile in tutto ciò?” “No tesoro, non lo so.” “Beh, come vede, ambedue questi nomi, Mulholland e Temple, non mi sembra di ricordarli separatamente, per dire, ma in qualche modo, sembrano essere connessi assieme tra loro. Li ricordo come se fossero insieme, non so se mi spiego – come… come Dempsey e Tunney, per esempio, o Churchill e Roosevelt. Facenti parte di una coppia.” “Divertente!” Rise la donna. “Ma vieni qui ora, caro, e siediti qui a fianco a me sul divano, ti darò una bella tazza di the e un buon biscotto di zenzero, prima che tu vada a dormire.” “Non dovrebbe disturbarsi,” disse Billy. “Non voglio che lo faccia.” Rimase di fronte al piano, guardandola mentre si dedicava alle tazze e ai piattini. Notò che possedeva piccole, pallide e agili mani, e del rosso sulle unghie. “Sono quasi certo di averli visti sul giornale,” affermò Billy. “Mi faccia pensare un attimo. Di sicuro l’ho fatto.” Non c’è nulla di più fastidioso di questo, quando hai qualcosa che rimane nascosta ai margini della tua mente e non riesci a ricordarla. Billy odiava arrendersi a questo. “No, aspetta un attimo,” esclamò. “Solo un attimo… Mulholland… Christopher Mulholland… Non era forse il nome di quello studente dell’Eton, quello che era in un’escursione ad ovest del paese, e che improvvisamente…” “Latte?” chiese la proprietaria. “O zucchero?” “Sì, grazie. Quello che improvvisamente…” “Studente dell’Eton?” Chiese lei. “Oh no, caro, non può essere lui poiché il Mr. Mulholland che ho conosciuto io non era di certo uno studente così giovane quando era arrivato da me. Frequentava già l’università di Cambridge. Vieni qui, ora, siediti vicino a me e rilassati di fronte a questo bel fuoco. Su, dai. Il tuo the è già pronto.” Accarezzò il posto vuoto a fianco a lei, sorridendo a Billy e aspettando che anche lui si sedesse. Lui attraversò lentamente la stanza e si sedette sul bordo del divano. La donna posò una tazza di the di fronte a lui. “Eccoci qua,” disse. “Quant’è bello e accogliente, vero?” Billy iniziò a sorseggiare il suo the. La proprietaria fece lo stesso. Per almeno mezzo minuto o giù di lì, nessuno di loro aprì bocca. Ma Billy sapeva che la donna lo stava osservando. Il suo corpo era per metà rivolto verso di lui, e lui poteva percepire gli occhi di lei che lo guardavano da oltre la tazzina di the. Ogni tanto, Billy percepiva un lieve effluvio che sembrava essere emanato proprio da quella donna. Non era sgradevole, gli ricordava – beh, non era propriamente sicuro di cosa gli ricordasse. Noci in salamoia? Cuoio? O forse i corridoi di un ospedale? “Mr. Mulholland era davvero incredibile quando si parla di the,” disse lei alla fine. “In tutta la mia vita, non ho mai visto nessuno bere così tanto the come il caro, dolce Mr. Mulholland.” “Suppongo se ne sia andato da poco da qui,” disse Billy. Stava ancora pensando a quei due nomi. “Andato?” ripetè lei inarcando le sopracciglia. “Oh mio caro, non se n’è mai andato. Lui è ancora qui. Mr. Temple anche, è ancora qui. Loro stanno al terzo piano, insieme.” Billy poggiò lentamente la sua tazza sul tavolo, e fissò stupido la padrona di casa. Lei gli sorrise, dopodiché allungo una delle sue pallide mani e gli accarezzò il ginocchio come conforto. “Quanti anni hai, caro?” chiese. “Diciassette.” “Diciassette!” stridì lei. “Oh, è l’età perfetta! Mr. Mulholland, anche lui aveva diciassette anni. Ma mi pare lui sia un po’ più basso di te, e i suoi denti non sono molto bianchi. Tu hai i più bei denti, Mr. Weaver, sai?” “Non sono così belli come sembrano,” rispose Billy. “Ho subito varie otturazioni.” “Mr. Temple era di certo più vecchio,” continuò l’altra, ignorando l’osservazione di Billy. “Lui aveva ventotto anni. E non l’avrei mai detto se lui non me l’avesse rivelato, mai. Non c’era un solo difetto sul suo corpo.” “Cosa!?” chiese Billy. “La sua pelle era proprio come quella di un bambino.” Ci fu una pausa. Billy afferrò la sua tazza di the e ne bevve un altro sorso, per poi riappoggiarla delicatamente sul rispettivo piattino. Attese che la donna parlasse di nuovo, ma ella sembrava essere decaduta in un altro dei suoi silenzi. Rimase seduto fissando di fronte a lui, in un angolo della stanza, mordicchiandosi il labbro. “Quel pappagallo,” disse infine. “Sa cosa? Mi ha davvero ingannato quando l’ho visto la prima volta, attraverso la finestra. Avrei giurato fosse vivo. “Ahimé, non più!” “È incredibilmente fatto bene,” affermò lui. “Non sembra davvero morto. Chi lo ha fatto?” “Io.” “Lei?” “Certamente,” rispose. “Hai già incontrato il piccolo Basil?” continuò facendo un cenno del capo verso il bassotto accoccolato di fronte al camino. Billy lo guardò. Improvvisamente, si rese conto che quell’animale era stato per tutto quel tempo silenzioso e fermo, come il pappagallo. Allungò una mano e lo accarezzò gentilmente, dalla testa alla schiena. La schiena era dura e fredda, e quando spostò la pelliccia dal lato opposto potè vedere la pelle sotto di essa, grigio-nera, asciutta e perfettamente conservata. “Oh santo cielo!” Esclamò lui. “Affascinante!” Si allontanò dal cane e osservò con grande ammirazione la donna, seduta a fianco a lui. “Dev’essere davvero complicato fare una cosa del genere!” “Per niente,” sorrise lei. “Imbalsamo i miei piccoli animaletti da sola quando passano a miglior vita. Vuoi un’altra tazza di the?” “No, grazie,” rispose Billy. Il thè sapeva lievemente di mandorle amare, e non gli piaceva troppo. “Hai firmato il libro, vero?” “Oh, certo.” “Bene. Perché in futuro, se mi capita di dimenticare come voi vi chiamate, posso sempre dare un’occhiata per ricordarmi. Lo faccio tutt’ora con Mr. Mulholland e Mr… Mr…” “Temple," suggerì Billy. “Gregory Temple. Mi permetta la domanda, ma non vi sono stati altri clienti in questi tre anni?” Tenendo sollevata la sua tazza di the in una mano, ed inclinando la testa leggermente a sinistra, la padrona di casa lo guardò con la coda degli occhi e rivolse a lui un ulteriore sorriso, malizioso. “No, caro,” disse. “Solo te.” di Roald Dahl | Traduzione di Coffy_taco_tuesday, Wattpad NARRAZIONI Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creepypasta